A Lover's Vengeance
by Yuffie22
Summary: This is a TifaSephiroth pairing. Sephiroth convinces Tifa that she must destroy all her former friends in AVALANCHE. Rated R for language, sexual content and violence in later chapters
1. The Beginning

Fan Fiction

Story 1

A Lover's Vengeance

Tifa began wiping the bar down, as the last person left. She went to the door and put the "closed" sign up. It had been a long day and she just wanted to get to bed. She wore blue jeans, and a white racer-back tank. Her long dark hair was pulled into a pony-tail, and her dark brown eyes were looked exhausted. She couldn't wait to get out of her clothes and go to sleep; but then again she could. She had been troubled by her dreams, the last month or so. It had only been 2 months since the battle with Sephiroth, for the life of the planet. He dreams had started the day Cloud had called it quits with her, because he was still so in love with Aeris. He had gone to find her. It still hurt Tifa to think about it. Her dreams were so vivid that sometimes they scared her. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but she had no one she could count on anymore.

AVALANCHE gad all gone their separate ways. Barret had gone to live in Midgar with Elmyra and his daughter Marlene. Red went back to Cosmo Canyon to take over after the death of Bugenhagen. Cait Sith had been put into a storage closet, and Reeve worked for the Turks now. Cid was back in Rocket Town, trying to save his marriage to Shera. Yuffie and Vincent had gone to live in Wutai, and start their own family. This had shocked everyone, considering that the two of them were complete opposites. As for herself and Cloud, they had moved to Kalm and reopened the Seventh Heaven. Then Cloud had left, and her dreams had gone to hell. Damn Cloud! And damn the rest of them for not keeping in contact with her, when she needed her friends the most!

Tifa had begun to dream of Sephiroth, the night Cloud had left. They weren't bad dreams, but they scared her just the same. She always dreamed that Sephiroth was still alive and waiting for her to come to him. He wanted to love her. The thing that scared her was the fact that she knew deep in heart that she wanted to love him back, and maybe she already did.

She sighed and finished the clean-up. Then she went upstairs and dug her apartment keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She threw the keys on her nightstand, stripped her clothes off, and slipped into a pair of boxers and undershirt. The undershirt had been Cloud's. He had left it behind, so she used it to sleep in even though it was a painful reminder of the nights she had spent wrapped in his embrace. She sighed and let her hair down, then climbed into bed. She turned out the light and sank into terrifyingly wonderful dream

She was dressed in a long, beautiful, red dress. Sleek and sexy, it was a halter with two slits up the sides that went to about mid thigh. The dress shimmered in the soft candle-light. She had a glass of Champaign in her long, slender hand, and her hair fell in gentle waves down her back. The high open-toed shoes with straps that went all the way up her calves made no noise as she turned to face her male companion.

He looked immaculate in a black tuxedo with his silver hair flowing freely down his back. His captivating green, MAKO eyes looked at her with a love that she had never seen in Cloud's eyes. He approached her as she set her Champaign down, and slipped his arms around her waist. She looked into his eyes for a long time, and then he kissed her long and deep. When they broke the kiss, she was breathless. She laid her head against his chest and sighed contentedly.

"I love you, Tifa," Sephiroth said.

Tifa started. Her eyes snapped open. She could have sworn she heard someone calling her name. Tifa sat up in bed, the sheets tightly hugged to her chest. She realized that she had broken our in cold perspiration. She got up out of bed, the sheets falling to her feet. Her long, slender legs and arms looked ghostly in the moonlight coming in her window. Tifa walked to the window, and gazed out at the sleeping town she had made her home. The water from the fountain in the middle of town sparkled. There was a light layer of early morning mist drifting over the town. She watched it creep in from the country, and up to her window. Then she caught sight of a dark figure moving through streets and watched it progress toward her, mesmerized.

"Tifa...," a deep voice whispered softly. She heard but was still enthralled as the dark figure floated up to her window. Suddenly she saw those beautiful, uncanny. MAKO eyes and they caught her own eyes up in hypnotic stare. "Tifa... let me in... open the window...," the deep voice gently whispered enticingly. She felt as if her every movement was unreal, and controlled by someone other than herself. Before she knew what she was doing she had the window open. His unnatural eyes burned into hers, hypnotizing her with the promise of love, the essence of lust, and passion, and even understanding of her soul. She felt as if he was reading her like book. Nothing was closed off to him, and he would know her every desire and thought, all of her pain.

"Sephiroth...," she said softly and he gently, but firmly took her in his arms. He lightly brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Sephiroth... I've been searching for you... for so long...."

"Hush, my love. For here I am at last. I've come to take you to the promise land.... We will be eternally happy there. Now listen closely beloved...." He bent and began to whisper softly in her ear.

Tifa woke up to warm sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. She felt a new sense of purpose, a new hope to live for. She stretched luxuriously. It was a nice to know that perhaps someone out there did care for her, and was waiting patiently for her in a land of happiness. She knew that what she had experienced was a dream, yet it was a message from Sephiroth himself, calling her to him. Every detail was etched permanently in her brain. Tifa got up and took a long, hot shower. She stepped out and toweled herself off. Then she went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of Levi's and a red racer-back tank. She slipped into her clothes, and pulled on her combat boots. Then she pulled her long, dark hair into a low pony-tail that cascaded down her back. She dug through her drawer until she found her fighting gloves, her Dragon's Armlet, her ribbon, and her material. She pulled on the gloves and the armlet, and then tied the ribbon as a belt around her waist. Next she equipped her material with the essentials: Cure Magic, Final Attack-Revive, Barrier Magic, Element magic, Deathblow, Enemy Skill, and Mime, and her summon spells. She grabbed the gil that she had saved from the bar and stuffed it into her right boot. Tifa took one last look around, smiled wistfully, and then headed out the door, walked down the stairs, and out of the bar entrance.

Tifa began her journey, knowing not what to expect, only that it would be a hard journey full of trials and hardships. The reward after all was done would be great though. She felt Sephiroth's presence all around her. He had told her directions for the first step of the journey in the dream. Nothing was going to stand in her way of getting to him. She bravely walked a road less traveled, full of betrayal and vengeance on those she once loved. They had to pay for abandoning her, and she would make them. Tifa looked ahead towards the future and never back at the past. It was the only way she could do what had to be done.


	2. The First Key to the Promise Land

Chapter 2: The First Key to the Promise Land

The first place Tifa headed was Midgar. It was closest and Barret lived there. She could think of nobody better to start with than Barret. She and Barret had been close "friends" since the Sephiroth incident in Nibelheim. He had always looked out for her and her best interests. Then when she had needed him the most, he had not been there for her. Some friend he could call himself.

As she walked through the Sector 7 gates, she thought of all the ways to torture Barret before he died. Sephiroth had told her that he didn't care how she committed the murder, so long as Barret ended up dead. He said that Barret's blood was one of the seven keys to the promise land. The only way Tifa could get to the promise land and Sephiroth was with these 7 keys. Nothing would stop her, no matter what the cost.

Tifa made her way to Barret's house in Midgar. Actually it was Elmyra's house, but since Barret and Marlene lived there too, she considered it Barret's house. Marlene...she hoped Marlene would not be around when Barret's time came. She did not want to have to kill the little girl too. Elmyra she didn't care about. She could murder that damn bitch for fun if she felt like it. Tifa smiled at this thought, then veered off the path to Barret's and headed for the Wall Market instead. She needed to get some supplies and things first. "Oh yes," she thought to herself, "I need to pick up some painful devices first." She laughed quietly. Her laugh had a sort of maniacal quality to it, but she couldn't help it.

Tifa walked around the Wall Market looking for anything that looked appealing for her purposes. Whatever she bought, she could use on the other 7 members of AVALANCHE (her former friends) or the other 7 keys if she preferred to think of them that way. She headed for the Weapon's Shop. The Weapon's Shop always had something useful for battle; maybe it had something useful for torture or imprisonment as well. Tifa walked up to the counter. The shopkeeper looked up and greeted her.

"What can I do for you miss?" the shopkeeper asked his voice gruff.

"I'm looking for a torture device of some kind," Tifa replied nonchalantly. "You wouldn't happen to have anything of that nature would you?

"No, I'm sorry miss...," the Shopkeeper said, his voice loosing its gruffness and taking on a suspicious quality and quivering just a little.

"Pity...," Tifa said flashing him a rather evil grin. "Well then, could you possibly recommend a place where I might a buy such a device?"

"Yes...I suppose I can...Miss, what exactly do you want a device like that for?" the Shopkeeper asked warily.

"Does it matter?" Tifa snapped

"Well I was only--," the shopkeeper started, but was interrupted by Tifa.

"If you must know, I'm a collector of things like that. I don't want to use them for anything of course," Tifa lied convincingly.

"Oh I see..." the Shopkeeper said. "...sorry for asking, it was rude and uncalled for. Forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. Now you said that you could recommend a place...," Tifa prodded.

"Oh yes!" the Shopkeeper exclaimed. "There is a place that has just recently moved in. It's down at what used to be Corneo's Mansion. I think you will be able to find what you seek there."

"Thank you," Tifa replied warmly, and walked out. She knew only too well where Corneo's Mansion was, and headed that way. When she got there, she went inside.

It was dark and grim. An evil atmosphere hung around the place, due to all the torture devices and such set up everywhere, which Tifa absolutely loved. She walked around looking at all the weapons and instruments on the shelves. She wanted something small but effective, something that could easily be concealed and no one would be any the wiser. Her eyes lit on a shelf full of ceremonial daggers. She walked over and began to examine them. As she looked through the daggers, she noticed a particularly jagged-edged one. Tifa picked it up and examined it. It was a medium sized dagger, and the handle was carved with all sorts of symbols that were unfamiliar to her. The handle was made of dark mahogany wood. The symbols were etched into the handle in a way that made it seem as if they said something important in a long lost language. As she studied the dagger closer she realized that she had seen them somewhere before. Suddenly it came to her. She had seen these carved into the wall at the Temple of the Ancients. These were the words of the Ancients! They had to have some significance to the promise-land! That had to be why Sephiroth had guided her to the Wall Market instead of straight to Barret's. Tifa picked up the dagger and continued her search. She collected some handcuffs and chains, as well as some viles to put the blood of the seven keys in, and some poison that wouldn't kill, but cause severe pain. Tifa took her purchases up to the counter, and the shopkeeper looked them over.

"Good choice, very rare," the Shopkeeper said of the dagger. "I've never seen another one like it. In fact it was only just brought in to me today by a man in a black cape, with long, flowing silver hair. He seemed very intent on leaving it in the shop for a certain woman to find. Could you be that woman?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Tifa lied.

"Ah, well, that's how life goes. Always obliged for a paying customer. That will be 5,000 gil for the dagger, and another 5,000 for the rest of the products," the Shopkeeper said.

Tifa dug out the 10,000 gil for the items. "Thank you, sir," she replied with false sincerity.

"My pleasure, miss," the shopkeeper replied shoving her money into his cash drawer.

Tifa gathered up the items and headed to the Shildra Inn. She got a room and took he stuff upstairs and locked the door. She put the poison in the pocket of her jeans, and stashed the rest of the stuff under the bed. Tifa walked out locking the door and taking the keys with her. It could be disastrous if someone found out what she was hiding.

Once outside Tifa began to make her way to Barret's house. When she got there, she rang the doorbell, and who should answer the door but Barret, Elmyra close behind him.

"Tifa!" Barret said enthusiastically. "Haven't heard from you in a long time. How have you been?"

"Hi Barret!" Tifa said excitedly. "Oh just running the bar and stuff all by myself. Cloud took off a while ago. Said he was still in love with Aeris." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah, we heard about that. Cloud came to visit after he left. Sorry about that. We kept meaning to get in contact with you and find out how you were doing, but things kept coming up and we got busy," Elmyra said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. Don't worry about it," Tifa replied.

"Please, come in. I'll get some tea," Elmyra said. She led Tifa into the sitting room and turned to go to the kitchen.

"Wait, let me help you," Tifa said.

"If you insist," Elmyra said gratefully.

Once she had led the way into the kitchen and well out of ear shot of Barret, Tifa watched as Elmyra made tea and chatted to her about Marlene.

"Where is Marlene anyway?" Tifa asked politely.

"She is staying with a friend for the weekend. She won't be back until Monday," Elmyra said cheerfully.

"Good...," Tifa muttered to herself. Suddenly the chance she had been waiting for came as Elmyra moved to walk past her. In one swift, effortless motion, Tifa reached out and snapped Elmyra's neck. She never knew what hit her, Tifa dragger her lifeless body into a cupboard and poured a cup of tea for Barret. She put a few drops of the poison laced with a tranquilizer in his tea. As smiled coldly to herself as she took the tea out to him.

"Where's Elmyra?" Barret asked when Tifa came back without her.

"Oh, she had to run out for a little while. She said she had some errands to do." Tifa shrugged.

"That's not like her. She would have come and told me if she left...," Barret said suspiciously.

"Maybe she just wanted to give us time to ourselves. It has been quite a while since we talked.

"Maybe...," Barret said gulping his tea down. "Hey Tifa, I don't feel so well...," Barret said a few minutes later. He looked woozy for a minute and then just passed out cold. Tifa laughed manaically to herself as she dragged Barret towards the church in the slums. People stared as she walked past.

"Damn drunk! He always gets like this," Tifa would explain to anyone who looked at her or tried to help her out. Finally she managed to get him to the church. The poison along with the tranquilizer would keep Barret knocked out for a few hours at the very least, but just in case she locked him up in the abandoned church tower.

Two hours later Tifa returned with her supplies. She chained Barret up so that he was suspended from he rafters in the church tower. The anchored his feet with more chains so that he could not lash out and kick her or something. Tifa stripped him of his shirt and made sure that his gun arm was immobile and unloaded. Then she sat and waited for him to wake up. She took out the dagger and began to polish it.

Finally, a little over and hour later, Barret opened his eyes and focused on Tifa. He groaned; the poison was wearing on him giving him a severe headache and probably a hell of stomachache. She smiled coldly at him. "Barret, I see you are finally awake."

"What the hell happened, and why the fuck am I tied up like this, Tifa," Barret asked his anger showing through.

"Because, Barret, you betrayed me. You left me to be alone when Cloud left. You didn't even try to contact me, or console me or anything. You just left me." Tifa said bitterly.

"Elmyra told you--," Barret said but was interrupted by Tifa.

"Elmyra was lying and you know it," Tifa said.

"Okay, I admit it. I was too caught up in being problem free to deal with your problems Tifa. I'm sorry. Can we talk this out reasonably instead of resorting to this?" Barret asked panicked but trying to sound calm.

"o, Barret, we can't. You have to pay for betraying me. Now I have a new love, and I need your blood to get to him...," Tifa said, standing up and walking towards him with the dagger in her hand. She began to carve into his smooth, dark chest. Barret screamed in pain. Tifa continued carving the symbols on the dagger into his chest. As the blood began to flow, she collected it in the vile. When the vile was full, she corked it and continued etching things into his skin, all over his body. Barret screamed in agony and tried to get free, but he was bound too tight. His body was mangled, but his face was untouched. Tifa noticed this and began to drag the jagged edge of the knife along his cheeks. Then she stabbed his eyes out for no other reason than her own glee. Tifa knew that was what Sephiroth had wanted. She laughed gleefully as Barret screamed and blood poured from the eye-sockets. After she had her fun, she reached up and twisted his head hard and his neck snapped. "Good night, sweet Barret. Soon you shall be with the rest of AVALANCHE in hell!" Tifa began to laugh evily.


	3. Sephiroth Reveals the Next Step of the J...

I would just like to correct myself in the last chapter. There should be 9 keys to the promise land including Barret and Tifa. You'll see where these keys come in later, but for now all you have to know is that there are in fact 9. Sorry about that. And also the Inn at the Wall Market is actually the Shanghai Inn. Sorry about that one too. Well here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Sephiroth Reveals the Next Step of the Journey and the Second Key

Tifa decided not to dispose of Barret's body. It would be a couple of days before anyone would find it, or even be in the church. When someone found the corpse, she would be long gone. Maybe she would even build a reputation as she collected her 7 other keys. Barret was only the first. She smiled to herself as she washed all traces of Barret's blood from her body and from the dagger. When she was clean, she stowed the vile of blood in a bag along with the dagger, the poison, the handcuffs and the chains she had used.

Tifa was tired after her long days work. Her muscles ached from dragging Barret all the way to the church where Cloud had first met Aeris. She wanted to go back to the inn and sleep. Then a sudden thought occurred to her. Marlene...Marlene had no one to look after her now. Tifa could take her to the Promise Land with her. Somehow she knew that Sephiroth wouldn't mind. She could pick Marlene up tomorrow on her way out of Midgar, but she needed to go back to Barret's house to find the address that Marlene was staying at tonight. It wouldn't be safe for her to go back during broad daylight with people all over the place. She should also pack a few of Marlene's things. The little girl would surely want to take her toys and things along. Tifa headed for Barret's, taking the long way to avoid any people that might be out and about at this late hour.

A few minutes later she was at the door. She tried the door knob, to see if it was unlocked. Of course it was. She had left in such a hurry with Barret that she hadn't had time to think about locking the door or anything. Why would she? She had after all murdered the people, except for the little girl, that lived in the house. Tifa walked in and turned on a light. The house was still relatively clean, but she began to ransack the entire house looking for an address. Finally she found one with Marlene's name as well as the address she was staying at. Tifa quickly went up to Marlene's room and found a bag and began to pack as much as she could into it. When the bag was full, she quickly searched the house for extra gil, including Elmyra's corpse. She took what she found. After all she would be worrying about Marlene now, and would need the extra gil to take care of the both them. She left the house shutting and locking the door behind her.

Tifa made her way to the Shanghai Inn and collapsed onto the bed. Soon she was in a deep slumber, dreaming of her dark prince again.

Tifa stood on the deck of a ship. She was dressed in a short black mini skirt and an emerald green strapless top. Her boots had a two inch heel and went up to her knees. Her beautifully bronzed arms were crossed on the rail of the ship, and her long slender hands dangled over the edge lazily. Her long, dark hair was pulled into a low pony tail that tumbled down her back in gentle waves. Her dark brown eyes looked out over the clear, blue, ocean water, gazing at the stars. She was waiting for someone.

A man dressed in a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, and a sapphire shirt left open at mid chest, walked out to meet Tifa. His long silver hair flowed freely in the warm ocean breeze as he silently made his way towards her beautiful figure, silhouetted in the light from the moon and stars. He walked up behind her and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her. She smiled longingly. Then she turned and looked into his deep, green, MAKO eyes. Again she felt as if she was hypnotized, but she wasn't.

"Sephiroth, what do you want me to do?" Tifa asked.

"You have to collect all the keys, Tifa, my love, in a certain order," Sephiroth replied.

"How will I know...," Tifa asked.

"I'll tell you, love. Trust in me. Believe in our love and the plans that I have for us," Sephiroth said, lovingly stroking her cheek.

"But, Sephiroth, you haven't told me what your plan is for us," Tifa said.

"All in good time beloved," Sephiroth said laughing softly.

"I was wondering...," Tifa began.

"If you could bring the little girl Marlene along," Sephiroth finished her thought.

"Yes... how did you know...?" Tifa asked astonished.

"Tifa, I know everything about you. I know your heart, your desire, your pain. I am always at your side. Don't worry love; I will keep you safe from harm and heartache. As for the girl, yes, I think you can bring her along. It will be the start of our family," Sephiroth told her soothingly. He captured her lips in a long, deep kiss.

When the kiss had been broken, Tifa looked deep into his eyes. "Where shall I go next?"

"Listen closely darling and I will tell you," Sephiroth said. Tifa was lost once again in those MAKO eyes. As she was losing herself, Sephiroth began to speak to her without moving his mouth. It was as if he was right inside her head. He told her the Second Key, and how to go about getting it. She listened enthralled with his deep voice, and hypnotized with his eyes.

Tifa turned over in her sleep. "The second key. In Junon. Yes, Reeve...," she sighed in her sleep. Then nothing escaped her lips for the rest of the night. She slept the sleep of the dead, with a smile on her face. She was lost in a world of pleasure and fantasy.


	4. The Second Key to the Promise Land

Fan Fiction

Story 1

Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Second Key to the Promised Land

Tifa awoke to the sounds of the Wall Market all around her. She lay in bed remembering how she used to come to the Wall Market with Barret back in the days before Cloud had come back into her life. She remembered how Marlene would hold both her and Barret's hand and sing the whole way there. She remembered how happy Barret had been as well as her own happiness. A single tear drop slipped down her cheeks from each eye. She quickly wiped them away and got up to take shower.

When she stepped out of the shower the twinge of pain that she had felt at Barret's memory was utterly forgotten. She dressed in jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Her wet hair tumbled freely down her back. She slipped on her boots and prepared to go and pick up Marlene. Tifa grabbed her bag and the address that Marlene was staying at, and headed out the door. She checked out of the Inn and headed back toward the church and the Sector 5 gate, where she had come in. Marlene was on the way out. Tifa went over in her mind what she wanted to tell Marlene about Barret and Elmyra. At last she reached the house that Marlene was staying at, and knocked on the door. A slim dark haired woman opened the door and smiled at her. The woman somehow painfully reminded Tifa of her own mother.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" the woman asked.

"My name is Tifa and I was wondering if I could speak to Marlene. You see I'm a very good friend of her father's and there have been some things come up and I need to take Marlene to him in Kalm," Tifa said politely.

"Tifa? Marlene talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally meet you. What's the trouble with her father?" the woman asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong with him. We are getting together with some of our old friends is all. Could you please get Marlene?" Tifa asked, beginning to get irritated and antsy. She needed to get out of Midgar fast!

"Sure. Do you want to come in? She's upstairs with my daughter," the woman said kindly inviting Tifa in with a gesture of her hand. Tifa stepped inside and waited impatiently for Marlene. A few moments later Marlene came running down the stairs.

"Tifa!" Marlene exclaimed bounding into Tifa's open arms. She hugged her tightly.

"Marlene, how have you been?" Tifa asked happily.

"I've been pretty good, but I've missed you so much."

Tifa laughed. "Well Marlene, we are going to go on a little journey together. How does that sound?"

"Great, is Papa coming too?" Marlene asked.

"Not exactly," Tifa replied, "but everything is going to be okay."

Marlene smiled. "Okay then, let me go and say good-bye to my friend, and then I'll be right down and we can go."

"Okay," Tifa replied watching the little girl go upstairs. Five minutes later Marlene came back downstairs with what she had brought to the house. Tifa ushered her out the door and they were gone.

"Where are we going Tifa?" Marlene asked, as they passed out the gates of Midgar.

"We are going to Junon," Tifa replied looking down at her.

"Where is Papa?" Marlene asked.

"Marlene I have to tell you something. It's going to hurt, but you have to know. Your father was murdered. That is why I am taking you with me. I wanted to watch over you. I don't trust anybody else to do it. I'm so sorry Marlene!" Tifa said grimly.

"What...?" Marlene said starting to cry. Tifa bent down and hugged Marlene to her tightly. She stroked her hair as the little girl cried.

"Everything is going to be okay Marlene, I promise." Tifa whispered soothingly. She the bags over her shoulder and picked Marlene up and began the journey to Junon for Reeve.

By the time the two of them reached Junon it was dark. Marlene was asleep, and Tifa was exhausted from her journey. She paid the 10 gil to get in, and went to the Inn. She got a room for herself and Marlene. She lay the little girl on one of the beds, and then lay on the other and fell asleep. When she woke up it was late and she realized that Marlene had not eaten anything. She went over to the bed and began to wake Marlene up.

"Marlene, wake up," Tifa said gently. Marlene opened her sapphire eyes, and looked up at Tifa. Tifa smiled. "Are you hungry Marlene?" Tifa asked. Marlene nodded her head, and sat up.

"Tifa, do you think Papa is watching over me?" Marlene asked.

"I can guarantee it. He loved you very much." Tifa said smiling. "Now, let's get going and rustle us up some grub," Tifa said helping Marlene to her feet.

They went out and ate at the local café and Tifa began to ask around about where Reeve might be. She knew exactly how to get Reeve. Reeve had always been in love with her, but she had always loved Cloud instead. Now she thought she knew exactly how to get Reeve right where she wanted him. She finally hit pay dirt, when she came across Elena from the Turks. The Turks and AVALANCHE had been on good terms ever since AVALANCHE had saved the planet. She had no trouble striking up a conversation with Elena.

"Hey Elena!" Tifa called out. Elena turned around to see who had called her name.

"Oh, hey Tifa!" Elena said as Tifa approached her. "What are you doing in town? Where's Cloud?"

"Cloud is off somewhere looking for Aeris. The bastard left me for that bitch. I'm in town looking for Reeve. Do you know where he might be?" Tifa asked.

"I always knew Cloud was an asshole. I always wondered how you put up with him all the time. Reeve, Rude, and Reno are away on business. They should be back tomorrow. You want Reeve's cell number?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Tifa said. She watched as Elena wrote it down on a napkin for her. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later Elena."

Tifa went back and sat down by Marlene. She smiled to herself. Marlene looked over at her, with chocolate sauce dripping down her chin. Tifa wiped it away.

"What are you smiling about Tifa?" Marlene asked.

"You remember Reeve, don't you?" Tifa asked.

Marlene squinted her eyes and frowned trying to recall him. Then she her face smoothed out, and she laughed. "Yeah, he was the one controlling Cait Sith, that big mog with the cat on top of it. He was funny."

Tifa laughed. "Yep, that's him alright. Anyway, I have his number and I'm going to call him and see if he wants to meet me tomorrow night."

"Why? Meet you as a date? Do you like him Tifa?" Marlene asked smiling.

"Yes as a date, Marlene," Tifa said smiling back.

"I'm glad you are moving on Tifa. Papa told me that Cloud was a huge butt munch to you, and left you. I'm sorry." Marlene said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Kiddo. Cloud was stupid and now I have a chance to find out what could happen between me and Reeve." Tifa said. "Come on, let's go back to the Inn, and get some rest."

Tifa took Marlene back and put her to bed. After she had gone to sleep, she picked up her own cell phone and went into the bathroom to call Reeve so that she wouldn't disturb Marlene. She dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings... just when she was about to hang up...

"Reeve here," a deep, pleasant voice said.

"Reeve? Hey, it's Tifa!" Tifa said cheerily.

"Tifa? It's great to hear from you. Where are you?" Reeve asked.

"In fact I am here in Junon. I came specifically to see you. I talked to Elena, and she said you were out of town but that you would be back tomorrow." Tifa said.

"Yeah? You really came to see me?" Reeve asked a little surprised. Cloud had put a stop quickly to anything that might have developed between himself and Tifa, and now here she was coming to Junon to see him. It was a little weird.

"Of course," Tifa said. "What time will you get back?"

"Probably around 6:00 p.m. or 7:00 p.m., why?" Reeve asked.

"Well, I thought we could get together sometime tomorrow. What do you say?" Tifa asked.

"Sound's good. What time?" Reeve asked.

"How about around 9:00 p.m." Tifa said.

"Great. We can meet at the club." Reeve replied.

"See you then, Bye Reeve," Tifa said.

"Bye Tifa," Reeve replied.

Tifa hung up, and smiled to herself. She would have to go shopping for just the right outfit for this occasion. Reeve would at least be happy before he died. She climbed into bed and fell asleep

The next day Tifa took Marlene and went shopping for something to wear on her "date" with Reeve. It couldn't really be called a "date" because her heart belonged to one and only one man these days and that was Sephiroth. This whole "date" thing with Reeve was just her way of getting him to get comfortable, so when the time was right she could strike him down. She smiled coldly to herself. Marlene noticed this smile was a little different, but she couldn't figure out how. She shrugged it off and continued to go through all the pretty outfits on the racks.

Meanwhile, Tifa was lost in her own world, trying to plan how to dress for Reeve. It made her chuckle softly at the way she was planning for this. If this was how she planned how to dress for the guy that she was going to fuck and then murder, she couldn't even begin to fathom how she would plan to dress for the man that she loved, the man that was so incredibly sexy and dark to her. She felt like a school girl again just thinking of Sephiroth. Her dark brown eyes fell searched the racks for anything that might be appealing to her or to Reeve. They fell on a short black mini-skirt. Tifa was all legs anyway, so the mini-skirt would look gorgeous on her and she knew it. She pulled it off the rack and checked the size. It turned out to be her own. Her eyes began moving over the clothes rack again. She took a silver halter off the rack. It shimmered in the shimmered as the light hit it. She looked around for Marlene.

"Marlene, I'm going to go and try this outfit on. Do you want to come with me or are you going to stay here and look around for a little bit?" Tifa asked.

"I'll go with you!" Marlene exclaimed. Tifa took her hand and led her to the fitting the room.

"You wait here, and I'll go try it on. Then I'll come out and show you," Tifa said smiling.

"Okay!" Marlene said.

Tifa went into the fitting room. She took her boots off and then slid out of her jeans. She slipped the mini-skirt on, and then slipped out of her shirt and into the silver halter. She looked at herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw. She would have to go braless though, but she wasn't worried about it. This was perfect for her purposes. She would have no trouble seducing Reeve now. She was still missing something though. Shoes! She needed shoes. Not to worry, she would get those too. Tifa stepped out of the dressing room to show Marlene.

"So, what do you think?" Tifa asked Marlene.

"You look beautiful!" Marlene exclaimed.

"So you think Reeve will like this one?" Tifa asked.

"Definitely," Marlene said.

Tifa went back into the dressing room, and redressed. Then she took her purchases up to the counter and payed for them.

"I need to get shoes still," Tifa said.

"YAY!" Marlene said enthusiastically. Tifa couldn't help herself. She laughed at Marlene's attitude. Then she took her hand and led her into a different store. When she walked out of the shop, she had a pair of high-heeled, open-toed, strappy sandals, a small black purse and some lingerie that she had picked just for Reeve. She took Marlene out to eat dinner. By the time they got back to the Inn, it was time for Marlene to go bed. Tifa put her to bed, and when she fell asleep, Tifa went into the bathroom to take a shower and get a ready for her "date" with Reeve.

Tifa took a shower. When she got out, she blow-dried her hair just enough so that it was still damp, but wavy. She pulled on her clothes and then applied some make-up. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed to put her sandals on. Then she grabbed the small purse she had bought, and put the dagger, the handcuffs, and the vile for Reeve's blood into it. She checked on Marlene, put the do not disturb sign on the door, and left for her meeting with Reeve.

Tifa sat with her legs crossed in a provocative style, in the club waiting for Reeve. She sipped on a beer while she waited. She scanned the bar for Reeve, and spotted him walking in the door. She waved to him and came over to her table. She uncrossed her legs gracefully and stood up to hug him. Reeve hugged her, breathing in the clean scent of her hair. He had longed for the day that he would take Tifa in his arms, and now here it was at last, but he didn't know how things were going to go, or even if Tifa's purpose had been him personally. They sat down at the table.

"Reeve, it's been a long time since I've seen you. You look even sexier than you did the last time I saw you," Tifa said, a secret smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks the same could be said for you," Reeve replied, surprised at the comment she had made. Maybe she and Cloud are over now, he thought to himself. Maybe I have a chance to get lucky in more ways than one. "So what brings you here, Tifa?"

"Well, I came specifically to see you. Cloud and I have been separated for a while now, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know we haven't really had the chance for anything to develop between us, but I think we could give it a shot. That is, if you are still interested," Tifa replied shyly.

"That's a hell of a proposal Tifa. How could I turn that down. I have been in love with you for so long, it's almost as if I couldn't be with you, I couldn't be with anybody. It's been a long time since I've had..." he trailed off.

The music was pounding, and people were out in the middle of the floor dancing. Tifa grinned at him and then took his hand. "Come on, let's dance!" She led him out to the middle of the dance floor and began to move in time to the music, grinding her body against his. Reeve moved easily enough with her. It felt natural for him to be in this position with her and he liked it. He couldn't believe his luck. A part his brain kept telling him that he was dreaming, but somehow he knew he wasn't. As they continued to dance and thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies. Tifa looked up at him and brought her mouth up to his, kissing him, her tongue teasing his lips. He let her tease him a little longer, and then took her mouth in a hard kiss, his tongue doing a frantic dance with her own. Finally the kiss was broken, and Tifa looked up into his eyes. She smiled. "It's crowded in here, lets get out of here."

"Whatever you want," Reeve said smiling back at her. She took his hand and led him out of the club. "Where do you want to go?" Reeve asked her.

"How far is your place from here?" Tifa asked.

"Not too far. We can walk there in about 15 minutes," Reeve replied.

"Your place it is then," Tifa said. They began to walk. "Do you live alone, or do you live with the rest of the Turks?" Tifa asked.

"I live alone. Sometimes Reno comes in when Elena kicks him out, but most of the time it's just me." Reeve said smiling.

"I see. What about Rude?" Tifa asked.

"He's got his own place. Most of the time he goes to strip clubs, gets drunk and then brings strippers home with him." Reeve said laughing. "Why so curious?"

"No reason. Just trying to make conversation," Tifa replied, secretly thinking that her luck couldn't be better. No one would find Reeve's body for a while.

A few minutes later they arrived at Reeve's house. He opened the door and let them in. It was surprisingly clean compared, to most bachelors' houses. Tifa looked around. "Wow, nice place," she said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Reeve said, preoccupied with staring Tifa up and down.

"You want to give the grand tour?" Tifa asked.

"Sure," Reeve said taking her hand.

"This is the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and the dining room," he said showing her the downstairs. Then he led her upstairs. "This is the upstairs bathroom, and the office room." He led her down the hall and opened the door at the end. "And this is the bedroom," Reeve said.

"I like the bedroom," Tifa said softly with a seductive grin on her face.

"Really?" Reeve said picking up on her tone.

"Yeah," Tifa said standing on tip toe to kiss him. He kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, her hands slid down and began playing with his belt loops. Reeve slid his hands down and gripped her ass. She brought her legs up around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She ripped his shirt off, exposing his smooth, muscular chest. As she lay there, her hands roamed over his chest. Reeve didn't know it as he freed her of her shirt, but Tifa was envisioning Sephiroth undressing her. His hands roamed over her full, voluptuous breasts. Tifa began tugging at his pants, feeling his erection against her. Reeve managed to free her of her skirt, exposing the lacy black thong that she had picked for this particular occasion. His arm went around her waist, bringing her up off the bed against his chest. She rubbed her naked form up against his body, and he felt himself growing harder by the minute. She managed to free him of his jeans and boxers. Tifa reversed their positions and pushed him down on the bed. She straddled him, and bent low to kiss him rough and hard. His hands moved down to her cunt and he began to alternate between rubbing and fingering. She cried out as her first orgasm rolled through her. After it had past she was left panting. "You want to play a game?" she whispered huskily in his ear. How could he refuse? He nodded sure. She smiled and reached down by the side of the bed to where her purse was. She pulled out the handcuffs and cuffed his wrists to the bed. Then she found a silk bathrobe tie and blindfolded him. She took out the rope that she had picked up in the ally on their way to Reeve's house hand secured his feet. She freed herself of the thong that she had been wearing and straddled him, her hands trailing down his body until they found his erect penis. She began to stroke it and felt it grow harder every stroke. Reeve was grunting in ecstasy. She caught these grunts in a hard, wet kiss, then began moving down his body with her tongue and lips. Her vision of Sephiroth was back, and she had completely forgotten it was Reeve she was doing all of this too. She kissed his neck, moved down and kissed his nipples each in turn. She kissed all the way down to his belly button and stopped, teasing him a little. Reeve let out a sharp breath of air as he felt the warm, moistness of Tifa's mouth on his cock. She began to alternate between sucking and licking. He grew harder still as she continued to blow him. Finally when he had almost reach his own orgasm, she stopped and let it die again, moving back up towards his mouth and kissing him hard again. Reeve didn't think he could hold off his ejaculation much longer at this point. Finally Tifa settled herself on top of him, and he felt his dick slide snuggly inside of her. She began to rock back and forth, and finally after she had reached her second orgasm, Reeve let himself go, and came inside of her. He let out a long low moan, and it was done. He lay there blind folded, tied up and panting. He felt Tifa's weight on top of him shift, as she pulled herself up off of his dick and onto his abdomen. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest and cried out. He felt another and another. "Tifa, what are you doing..." Reeve asked incredulously. He felt the blind fold being lifted off his eyes. What he saw almost made him think he was dreaming after all, except for the pain in his chest. Tifa sat naked on top of him carving symbols into his chest, with a jagged-edged dagger.

"It's your turn now, Reeve. You abandoned me, for a long time with no contact. I needed someone when Cloud told me he was leaving to find Aeris and you weren't there. Now it's time to face the consequences of your actions. Reeve you and I could have been together if only you had kept in contact with me. But my heart belongs to someone else, and I need your blood to get to him. He awaits me in the Promised Land," Tifa said.

"Tifa! What are you talking about? I didn't know what else to do. Cloud made it perfectly clear to me that you were off limits, and that he wanted me to have no contact with you whatsoever. Who is this man in the Promised Land? Stop Tifa...please..."

"It doesn't matter what Cloud said. If you had truly cared about me you would have wanted to stay in contact regardless. Sephiroth says you have to die, and that I need your blood to get to him. It's too late to be sorry, Reeve. I thought I would give you a last thrill ride before you leave this world. I didn't even give that to Barret before I killed him. Hope you enjoyed it, because it is the last good thing you will ever feel." Tifa plunged the knife straight through Reeve's heart. "See you in hell, sweet prince," Tifa said as Reeve took his last breath and then died.

Tifa left him on the bed and went to take a shower. She showered the blood and sweat off, washed the dagger off, and went back into the bedroom to collect her clothes. She slipped into her clothes, stored the vile of blood in the purse, and gathered the hand cuffs back up. She looked around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and walked out of the house.

Tifa headed back up to the Inn where she had left Marlene. She checked on the girl and she was still sleeping soundly, so Tifa thought. Marlene was actually awake, and she watched as Tifa slid into sleeping shorts and a tank, turned out the lights and slid into bed. She lay awake as Tifa drifted of into a lover's dream paradise of Sephiroth again.


	5. Marlene Begins to Dream of Sephiroth

Fan Fiction

Story 2

Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Marlene Begins to Dream of Sephiroth

Marlene listened as Tifa's breathing grew steady and rhythmic. She thought about the subtle ways that Tifa had noticed Tifa changing. Tifa seemed, somehow happier than she had ever been in the few years Marlene had known her. Marlene had noticed this, when Tifa had shown up to collect her in Midgar. It didn't add up. Cloud had left Tifa and Marlene's own father, one of Tifa's dearest friends, was dead. How could she possibly be as happy as she seemed. Marlene turned over on her side, and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep and leave her thoughts behind her. It was too much for a small girl of 6 years old to think about.

Meanwhile Tifa was dreaming of her silver-haired lover again....

_Tifa lay on a blanket on the beach, looking up at the stars. She could hear the ocean crashing against the surf. She was clad in short khaki shorts that almost didn't fit her. She wore a tight-fitting gray hoody over a white tank. Her hair was braided back in with a few wispy strands falling in her face. She was waiting for her beloved. Tifa sat up as she heard the soft sound of approaching feet in the sand. _

_He came toward her, dressed in blue jeans, and a tight-fitting black t-shirt. He was gorgeous to her and he was all hers. She didn't have to share. She smiled to herself and stood up as he approached. He took her in his arms, and kissed her passionately in the moon-light. The kiss was broken, and she laid her head contentedly on his chest. He breathed in the smell of her hair. She smelled like coconuts to him. Like-wise she breathed in his scent. He smelled of Old Spice._

_"Sephiroth...tell me what's next. I want to be with you...soon...," she said longingly._

_"Soon enough, my love. You still have far to go...," Sephiroth replied, looking deep into her eyes. "You must head for Cosmo Canyon next..."_

_"Then Red is the third key?" Tifa asked._

_"Of course." Sephiroth said._

_"Are you sure? I don't want to mess up..." Tifa said._

_"Tifa, do you not trust me? Come now love, when have I lied to you?" Sephiroth asked with a hint of a smile._

_"Never," she smiled. She looked up into those beautiful MAKO eyes. "Kiss me, Sephiroth..." Tifa said._

_"As you wish, beloved," Sephiroth said as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. Tifa sighed against his lips and deepened the kiss further._

As Tifa dreamt of Sephiroth, so did Marlene....

_Marlene was running through a dark, lightless void. She was running from something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was monster of some kind, she knew that. She couldn't see it though. When she looked back, all she saw was darkness, but she knew the creature was there. She could feel its hot, slimy breath on her. She began calling for Tifa, then her father. _

_"Tifa, Daddy! Tifa! Help!" she ran on beginning to get tired and sobbing. Suddenly a light appeared in the void. She ran towards it. The monster was closing in, she could feel it. Suddenly she was out of the dark void and had stepped into a beautiful, bright forest. The monster was no longer behind her. She looked up to see a tall, silver-haired man, with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. He looked so handsome in his black pants, and button-up blue shirt. His long silver hair was tied back neatly in a low pony tail. There was nothing menacing or evil about this man and she trusted him instantly. He held out his hand to her. She took it, and they began walking down a forest path, birds chirping, and sunlight streaming through the leaves of the trees. Marlene felt at peace._

_"Marlene..." the man said._

_"You know my name?" Marlene asked giggling a little._

_"Of course, I know everything about you Marlene..." the man replied with a smile._

_"What is your name?" Marlene asked._

_"Sephiroth," the man replied._

_"Sephiroth, that's a pretty name," Marlene replied happily._

_"Thank you," Sephiroth replied, smiling._

_"I wish I could stay here forever, with Tifa," Marlene said. "Do you know Tifa, Sephiroth?"_

_"Yes, I know Tifa very well... and I love her very much. That is where you and she are going. You are going to meet me here in this forest soon enough. We will live in this place together and be happy forever. We'll be a family." Sephiroth replied looking down at Marlene lovingly._

_"A family? That's what I have always wanted... a family..." Marlene said. She looked up at Sephiroth and smiled. "When?"_

_"Tifa has to collect the rest of the keys to get here...soon though sweetheart," Sephiroth said._

_"What is this place called?" Marlene asked._

_"This is the Sleeping Forest. Where we will live is called the Promised Land. You must be able to pass through the forest with the keys to get to the Promised Land. Don't worry, it will be soon..." Sephiroth replied. They continued walking._

Marlene turned over in her sleep and sighed, a smile on her face.

Sephiroth sat in the beautiful sleeping forest, meditating two different dream paths: one to Tifa's dreams and the other to Marlene's dreams. He smiled to himself. It would not be long, and he would have what he wanted. He already had the Promised Land. When Cloud and the others had stopped him from destroying the planet, they had misunderstood his intentions. Now he would have what he wanted: a beautiful home of eternal happiness, and a family. He had loved Tifa since he had cut her down in Nibelheim the first time. He hadn't meant too. He didn't realize who she was at first. Now he had his chance to right what he had done wrong. He had tried to when he had killed that wench Aeris. He had thought that Tifa had wanted to be with Cloud, and he only cared for her happiness. Then Cloud had left her, and so had all her so-called friends. He would make her happy, no matter what the cost.

He smiled to himself. "Soon my loves, you shall be with me...."


	6. Author's Note

A Lover's Vengeance

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating. I've got so much stuff going on right now, with school and my job; I just haven't had time to write. I have a major project due for my capstone class, and a bunch of major deadlines to hit for my comp class. I have to score at least a "proficient" on my writing portfolio for me to graduate this year. I'm hoping for a "distinguished" score on it, which means I'm a really good writer. If I can score that on my portfolio, then I will know that I can write for a living, which is, in fact, what I want to do. I was thinking of using this story in it. What do you all think?

Another thing is that I'm sort of stumped on how to kill off Red. If you all have any ideas on that, I would love to hear them.

I have two other stories online as well. One of them is another Final Fantasy one called Broken Promise. The other one is a Cowboy Bebop fan fic. I have no reviews for my Broken Promise fic. It's a Vincent/Yuffie one for those of you interested in that. I only have like 4 for the Cowboy Bebop ones. If you all would give me some feed back on those, I would be really grateful. Please!?!

I promise to update soon on A Lover's Vengeance. I'm working on it right now. It's buried somewhere among all the dirty clothes, C.Ds, games, books, and DVDs scattered around my room. I'll have to find it! LOL!

Thanks again for all your reviews. Keep 'em coming guys!

Heather (a.k.a. Yuffie 22)


	7. The Third Key to the Promised Land

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been busy with school, work, and my boyfriend. I also had a little bit of a writer's block, if the truth be told. LOL! I would like to thank Jeanie, for sort of bringing me out of my writer's block, with her suggestion about luring Red out to where Seto was. Thanks! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry this chapter probably isn't as good as some of the other ones I have written. I'm currently working on this fic, Broken Promise, which has gotten only one review, so I guess I'll take my time on that one, and I'm revising another Yuffie/Vincent one that I've completed, but looks like a third grader tried to write it. LOL! Well, here is chapter 7! Enjoy._

Chapter 6: The Third Key to the Promised Land

The warm sunlight streamed in the window, onto Tifa's face. She squinted as she fully awoke, and then looked at the clock. It was already noon. Tifa jumped out of bed and began pulling her clothes on. She couldn't afford to stay here much longer. She went to the bathroom to find her shirt, waking Marlene up as she went by.

"Hurry, Marlene. We have to get going."

"Okay…" Marlene said getting out of bed and searching for her own clothes.

Tifa came out of the bathroom fully dressed with her pulled into a high pony-tail. "Are you ready to go, Marlene?"

"Yeah, I just have to put my other shoe on."

Tifa began stuffing their belongings into the bag they brought. When Marlene had her shoes on and was ready go, Tifa quickly ushered her out the door, and headed towards the docking bay of the ships. Tifa and Marlene snuck into the cargo bay and waited for the ship to pull away.

As the two of them sat in a dark corner behind some boxes, Marlene looked up and smiled at Tifa. Tifa looked down at Marlene and returned her smile. "What?"

"Nothing. Is this the way to Sephiroth?" Marlene asked.

"What!" Tifa gasped. "How do you know Sephiroth?"

"He came to me in my dreams last night."

"He did? What did he say?"

"He said he loves you and me, and that he is waiting for us in the Promised Land. He says you have to find nine keys."

"He told you that?"

"Yep."

"What did he tell you about the keys?"

"Nothing."

"I see…. Well what do you think?"

"I can't wait to get there. Can we go soon?"

"Soon enough, but we have to go visit Nanaki first." Tifa said smiling and putting her arm around Marlene. The ship began to move, and Marlene drifted off into a slumber. As Tifa sat thinking about Sephiroth.

Tifa was jarred out of her thoughts as the ship's whistle sounded, indicating that it had docked at Costa Del Sol. Tifa woke Marlene Marlene, and the two of them disembarked.

"Come on Marlene. We need to restock on our supplies," Tifa said.

"Okay," Marlene replied, skipping along side her. She and Tifa walked through Costa del Sol restocking their supplies. Then, they headed out of town towards Coral. When they reached the town, Tifa went straight for the weapon's shop, leaving Marlene outside.

"Hi!" Tifa said, cheerfully approaching the store owner.

"Hello, what can I do for you Miss?" the store owner replied.

"I'm looking for a bow and some arrows. Oh yeah, and I need a particular type of poison," Tifa said. The store owner nodded and led Tifa over to the bows. She picked one out as well as the arrows that went with it. The shop owner set out one of each type of poison he had, allowing Tifa to pick the one she wanted. Tifa made her purchases and left. She and Marlene borrowed an old man's black chocobo, just outside of Coral and headed for Cosmo Canyon.

It took three hours of nonstop, uneventful riding for them to reach Cosmo Canyon. They arrived shortly before dark. Tifa stabled the chocobo and then took Marlene to the inn to get a room. Though it wouldn't be safe for them to actually stay the night there, Tifa needed some place to stash their belongings and a place where Marlene could wait for her.

"Marlene, I need to go find Red. Wait for me here," Tifa said.

"Okay," Marlene replied. Tifa turned to leave.

"Oh, and Marlene, when you see Red don't say anything about Sephiroth to him, kay?"

"Sure, Tifa." With that, Tifa left to go and find Red. She found him at the top of the Canyon, in his grandfather's lab.

"Hey!" Tifa said brightly walking up to him and giving him a quick hug and a pat on the nose.

"Tifa! I didn't know you were coming. Is something wrong?" Red asked.

"No, why would anything be wrong. Can't I just come in and visit my old friends?"

"Of course you can. Glad you're here. Are you here by yourself, or…?"

"I'm not with Cloud, if that is what you are getting at Red XIII. I'm actually here with Marlene. Surely you heard about Barret," Tifa said willing herself into tears.

"Yes, that was very unfortunate. Have they caught the culprit yet?" Red replied patting Tifa on the back with one of his paws.

"No, unfortunately not. If I ever catch the son of a bitch that did it, I will personally kill him," Tifa said letting her tears fall down her face, and allowing fake rage and anger to come into her voice.

"Well, how is Marlene holding up with all of this?"

"She's getting on better, now that she knows he hasn't really left her side. I told her that he was watching over her from the life stream."

"Good, good. Well then, shall I go back with you and pay her a visit?"

"She would love that!" Tifa said with a smile. Red and Tifa headed down to the inn, where Marlene was waiting.

After Red, had visited for a while, and Marlene had been fed, and fallen asleep, Tifa put her in the bed and covered her up. She grabbed her bow and arrow, having already applied the poison to the arrows, turned off the light and left the room. Red was waiting for her.

"Why is it that you wish to go through the Gi Cave again?" Red asked curiously.

"I just want to go and visit your father with you. Oh, and I think that there may have been some useful items left in there." Tifa replied nonchalantly.

"As you wish. Let's get going before Marlene wakes up."

The two of them set off for the cave. There were not near as many battles to fight in here as there once had been. Tifa attributed that to the fact that the undead Gi god was long gone. They made it through, and Tifa checked her arrow supply. She still had plenty left. Both of them climbed the rock face up to where Seto stood, frozen for eternity but still alive, by the Gi's poisonous arrows.

"I have been looking for a way to take the poisonous curse off of him, with my alchemists. We still cannot figure out how to do it," Red sighed.

"Maybe someday you will," Tifa said standing up and walking to the edge to look out over the edge of the rock face. She turned and looked at Red standing beside his father. She could see how much they resembled each other. She aimed her bow. "But then again, you probably never will."

"Tifa…? What are you doing? OW!" Red howled as the first arrow hit him hard in the shoulder. He could feel the poison beginning to paralyze him. Five more arrows found their way into his body. He felt the blood trickling down, but could no longer move. Tifa was on him in a heartbeat. She pulled out a glass vile, and began to collect his trickling blood. Once it was full, she backed off and fired two more arrows into him.

"Why…Tifa…why?" Red panted, as he stood frozen trying to get the words to come out. He could see the tears in her eyes as she stood before him. They were full of anger, hate, and betrayal.

"Because, Red, Cloud left me. You knew he did, but did not even extend a hand to help me up, from where he left me fallen. You just minded your own business. But, Red, you were good friend for a long time, which is why I decided to give this last tribute to our friendship. You will remain up here forever, frozen in time like your father. Not really living, not really dead. No one will ever know why, or how. Good-bye Red. I go to meet Sephiroth in the Promised Land." Tifa said as she turned around and left.

"Tifa….," was all Red could say before the poison took him over.


	8. Chapter 8

A Lover's Vengeance

Chapter 8: The Fourth Key to the Promised Land

As soon as the task had been accomplished, Tifa headed back to the Inn where Marlene lay asleep. She gathered the few belongings they had brought with them, and put them by the door. Then she sank into the bed beside Marlene and instantly fell asleep….

_Desert. Nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. She continued to walk although she was exhausted and extremely thirsty. Her dark hair hung in wet locks, clinging to her sweating body. She wore khaki short, a white tank, and hiking boots. Her shirt had soaked through with perspiration. She had no idea where she was going or why she was even walking through this god-forsaken desert anyway. The sun was blinding. She went as far as she could, until she collapsed onto the scorching sand._

_Tifa lay there, baking in the hot sun for what seemed like an eternity. Then the coolness of a shadow fell on her. It took all her strength to roll over on her back and look into the cool MAKO green eyes of her beloved. She tried to smile, but it was too much for her cracked lips to manage. He bent down and took her in his arms bridal style. She lay there, limp, all her strength gone, as he began to walk._

_The next moment she was standing outside a makeshift hut, in a beautiful oasis, a glass of ice water in her hand. She now wore a white, halter sundress, and her hair no longer hung in wet, stringy locks, but was half pulled back in a barrette. As she looked around, she felt strong arms encircle her waist. She set the glass of water down and turned around to examine him._

_Sephiroth stood before her shirtless, in pair of white, drawstring pants. His long, silver hair was pulled back neatly in a low ponytail. Her eyes traced the lines and angles of his muscular chest. She reached up and ran her fingers over his strong jaw-line. Tifa smiled as he leaned down to kiss her softly._

_"Here we are, together again," Sephiroth said smiling._

_"So we are…," Tifa replied returning his smile._

_"You've done well. Tifa. Only a few more keys to go," Sephiroth said._

_"Yes…," Tifa replied a single tear slipping down her cheek._

_"Why do you cry, my love?" Sephiroth asked wiping it away gently._

_"Nanaki was a good friend. It hurt me to do what I did."_

_"He _used_ to be a good friend. There all _used_ to be good friends, but they abandoned you when you needed them. I will never do that to you Tifa."_

_"You're right. Tell me about the fourth key," Tifa said, the tear abruptly forgotten. _

_"That's my girl. The fourth key is in Rocket Town." _

_"Cid…."_

_"Yes darling."_

_"How should I collect the key?"_

_"Don't worry. You will realize once you get to Rocket Town that the plan has already been set in motion. All you have to do is finish it."_

_"I love you," Tifa said as Sephiroth kissed her again._

_"I love you too. Now wake-up…."_

Tifa's eyes snapped open. She was once again in Cosmo Canyon, lying in bed next to Marlene. She glanced as the clock and saw that is said 2:30 AM. As she lay there, she realized she couldn't stay much longer. By dawn the whole Canyon would know something was up with Nanaki. She got up from the bed quietly and pulled on the pack she and Marlene carried with them, then gently lifted the little girl into her arms, and headed out the door.

There was no one out, as she made her way out of Cosmo Canyon. She thanked the Gods for that. She made it as far as Mt. Nibel before stopping and making camp. That was all the farther she could carry Marlene. She slept uneasily that night, anxious to reach Rocket Town the next day. At 9:00 AM she and Marlene had not even asked why she was not in Cosmo Canyon. She skipped along next to Tifa, enjoying herself. They were in Rocket Town by 4:00 PM. Tifa checked into the Inn, and then she and Marlene went out to find Cid.

It took the two of them an hour, but they finally located Cid at the rocket. There was all sorts of activity going on. Tifa asked the nearest person what the hustle was all about.

"Tomorrow Captain Cid is finally going to go into space and actually explore."

"Really!" Tifa said excitedly, she was beginning to see what Sephiroth had meant by things already being in motion. Cid was definitely going into space alright, although how much he would see of it, she didn't know.

"Where is the Captain?" she asked.

"In the rocket, making some last minute repairs."

"Thank you." Tifa took Marlene's hand and led her up to the rocket.

"Hey Cid!" Tifa called seeing him checking the oxygen tanks with Shera.

"Cid, startled, turned around. "Well I'll be damned! If it ain't Tifa and little Marlene. What are you two doing here?

"We came by to visit. I had no idea tomorrow was such a big day for you.

"Yeah…by the way where's Barret?"

"There was an accident and Barret didn't make it. That's why I have Marlene with me."

"Oh…. That's terrible. I'm so sorry Marlene."

"That's okay. He's still watching over me." Cid leaned down and kissed Marlene on the top of the head.

"Why don't you two join us for dinner?" Shera spoke up.

"Sound's great. What time?" Tifa asked.

"Eight o' clock?"

"Alright, we'll see you then." With that Tifa and Marlene left.

Promptly at eight, Tifa and Marlene were sitting down to dinner with Cid and Shera.

"Well, Cid, I noticed the diamond and the gold band on Shera's finger earlier. I can only assume you two are married," Tifa said cheerily.

"Yes. It was a beautiful wedding," Shera said.

"I'm sure it was. I wish I would have been here to see it," Tifa replied.

"Oh…. We sent you an invitation. Didn't you get it?" Shera asked, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. Tifa knew she was lying.

"No, but that's okay. I was going through a big ordeal with Cloud, anyway."

"Yeah, he was here and told us what happened. Are you okay?" Cid asked.

"I'm fine. I've put Cloud behind me," Tifa replied, fighting the urge to leap across the table and strangle the both of them.

The four of them finished dinner and Shera began to clean up.

"Can I help you with that?" Tifa asked.

"No that's alright. Cid is spending the night at the rocket, checking everything over. His launch is at 5:00 in the morning. I'll need something to keep me busy."

"I should probably get Marlene back to the Inn anyway. She's had a long day." Tifa replied already forming a plan in her mind to obtain the fourth key.

Marlene and Tifa left. When they got back to the Inn, Tifa put Marlene to bed, promising her a big surprise when she woke up. Tifa sat and planned.

At 3:00 AM she grabbed their pack and gently picked up the sleeping girl. She made her way to the rocket, wanting to get there before the launch crew showed up. She snuck into the escape pod, and made sure Marlene was nice and comfortable. Then she grabbed the rope, knife and vile she would need to carry out her plan. She waited.

At 5:00 pm the dot, she faintly heard the launch being announced and then the rocket began to jar as it lifted off. Tifa knew Cid would be the only one in the ship. He wouldn't want to share his glory with anyone else. She smiled bitterly, and then glanced at Marlene. Marlene was still asleep. I amazed her that the launch had not awakened her.

Sephiroth sat, deep in meditation. It was important for him to keep Marlene in the dream world, long enough for Tifa to obtain the fourth key. He knew her plan, and knew she would need his help with Marlene. So he sat, deep, deeper than usual, in meditation along Marlene's dream path.

The going was once again smooth, and Marlene had not awakened. Tifa was thankful. She quietly left the escape pod, taking a moment to notice the stars, and made her way up to the cockpit. She snuck up behind Cid, and hit him over the head with the hilt of the knife, knocking him out. She dragged him away from the control panel and tied him up securely. There was no way for him the escape the bonds.

Cid was tough, and Tifa knew he wouldn't be out much longer. She quickly set the controls to auto-pilot and set a crash course for the asteroid belt. It had been the dream that Cid had lived for, to go into outer space, and now he would die there.

"Tifa…?" Cid said.

"Cid you're awake! That was sooner than I expected.

"What are you doing here and why am I tied up like this?"

"Well, I'm here to collect a key, and you're tied up because I tied you up."

"Tifa what are you talking about---"He finally saw the knife gleaming in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?"

"This is what I am going to use to cut you open with." Tifa said smiling.

"Why?"

"Because I need your blood to get to my beloved Sephiroth and because you deserve to be in pain for abandoning me the way you did. I had no friends when Cloud left me," Tifa said bringing the knife down across his cheek. As the blood dripped, she collected it in the vile.

"If that was all you fuckin' wanted, why didn't you just say so?" Cid asked angrily. "Now untie me."

"No, I don't think so. You have to die, just like Barret, Reeve and Red. I've put the rocket on auto-pilot and its set on a crash course with the asteroid belt. You're going to die living your dream. You'll die alone." With that she hurried out of the cockpit, Cid screaming after her and down to the escape pod. Marlene still slept. Tifa made sure it was sealed, and pressed the release button. They began floating away from the rocket back towards the Planet. A few moments later Marlene woke up. "Oh Tifa! It's beautiful. Where are we?"

"It doesn't matter. Didn't I promise you a big surprise when you woke up?" Tifa said smiling. Marlene returned her smile, and continued to stare out the window, as Tifa carefully added the vile of Cid's blood to the rest of her collection.


	9. Author's Note!

Author's Note

Hey guys. I know it's been a really long time since I have updated any of my stories, but I've been through a lot in the last couple of years. I've moved at least four times, and I had a baby.

Rest assured readers, I'm once again working on my stories, and they will be finished. In fact, within the next couple of days I two new chapters to post up in this story. I'm also working on finishing my other works in progress, and starting a few new stories.

Sorry for the delay. I hope all my readers are still there. I need you guys to read my stuff and tell me how I'm doing.

Thanks for all your patience,

Heather


	10. Chapter 10: The Fifth Key

Chapter 10: The Fifth Key to the Promised Land

Tifa dozed as the pod entered the atmosphere of the Planet, the warmth from the heat shield enveloping her. Sephiroth Meditated along her dream path.

_Tifa stood on the snow-packed earth, looking up at the starry night sky. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a white parka with salt and peppered grey fur around the hood. The knee-high boots she wore matched the parka, white with the same salt and peppered grey fur around the laces and the top. Her long dark hair whipped freely around her head in the arctic wind._

_A pair of strong, masculine hands gently gathered her hair from behind and tied it back for her. Powerful arms encircled and pulled her back into a solid embrace. Warm breathe tingled her ear, as perfectly shaped lips spoke into it._

_"Look at the sky, love. I have painted the heavens for you."_

_Tifa looked up at the aurora borealis in the sky. _

_"It's beautiful…," Tifa said, breath taken_

"_There is nothing I won't do for you. Nothing I can't give to you," Sephiroth said. "If only you could get to me…."_

"_The fifth and sixth keys…," Tifa trailed off._

"_You know where they are," Sephiroth said into her ear._

"_Yuffie and Vincent…. How do I obtain the keys?"_

"_It will come to you when the time is at hand."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Trust me."_

_Tifa smiled as she gazed into those emerald MAKO eyes. _

"_Kiss me," she whispered. "Give me the strength to go on."_

"_Anything for you," Sephiroth said bending low to kiss her long and deep. Her fingers entangled themselves in his silky silver hair. _

_"Remember their weakness," Sephiroth said._

_"Yuffie's is her ego and her prowess at the art of the ninja. Vincent's is Lucrecia and his atonement for his passed sins." Tifa said thoughtfully._

_"Yes. The plan will form itself," Sephiroth said. He cupped Tifa's chin in his hand, and kissed her on the forehead. "Open your eyes…,"_

Tifa opened her eyes to the bright sunlight, streaming in the window of the pod. She looked out to see the open ocean before her. Marlene stirred on the bench seat across from her. Tifa stretched then opened the hatch at the top of the pod. She stuck her head out wondering how long it would be before they made landfall. She saw what looked to be the shoreline of Wutai in the distance. She ducked back inside as Marlene was stretching.

"Where are we?" Marlene yawned.

"We are in the middle of the ocean right now, but within the hour we will be back on land." Tifa said.

"Can I see?" Marlene asked, excited.

"Sure," Tifa said opening the hatch again and boosting Marlene up onto her shoulders so she could look.

"Cool!" Marlene exclaimed. Tifa laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Tifa asked, lifting Marlene off of her shoulders and setting her down.

"Yeah, and thirsty too!"

"No problem," Tifa said, digging a cereal bar and an orange juice box out of the bag and handing them to her.

As Marlene munched her breakfast, Tifa inventoried their supplies keeping the vials and the athame our of Marlene's sight. As she was finishing up, they washed up on shore.

"Let's go Marlene," Tifa said opening the hatch and boosting Marlene up. She followed then helped Marlene down. They walked to the first bridge leading to the village. Tifa decided that was far enough for Marlene. They would need to get out quickly, once she had obtained the keys.

"Okay, let's stop here. Marlene, I want you to start setting everything up. I need to go back down to the beach and check the pod. We may need a boat to leave in the morning."

Tifa carried a smaller pack with her, which contained all of the vials and the athame. She couldn't risk Marlene finding those and asking her to explain them, or worse yet drawing her own conclusions. Even a child like Marlene could draw the correct conclusions from that. She reached the pod. She climbed back in to see if it had anything useful.

She found a first aid kit, and some dried foods. She could put that to use. She looked around to see if there was by chance a boat or life raft or something for the water. Of course there wasn't. The pod itself acted as the boat on the water. How could she turn it into a boat though? There was a control panel on the wall that she hadn't noticed earlier. She opened it up. There was a button labeled "For Emergency." Tifa figured she had nothing to loose, and pressed the button. The pod began to thrum. It transformed into a boat. Well that was helpful. She probably should have hit the button when they had first landed in the water. They could have reached the shore faster.

Satisfied, she headed back to Marlene. Marlene was sitting on the ground waiting for her. Tifa began digging their food supplies and the first aid kit. Marlene had the tent half way up. Tifa began finishing it up, so that she would have shelter from the elements.

"Marlene, I have to be gone for awhile. I want you to stay here and keep out of trouble. The business I have to attend to is something a little girl shouldn't be involved in."

"Okay, Tifa. It's about the keys isn't it?"

"Yeah, be good."

"Tifa, be careful."

"I will. Thank you."

Tifa snuck into Lord Godo's house. He was away at the Pagoda. Perfect timing she congratulated herself. She began searching through the house, until she found the ninja outfit. She tucked it into her bag with the vials and the dagger.

Once she had pinpointed Yuffie and Vincent's house, she crept up to the window. Yuffie and Vincent stood in the living room talking. Tifa watched as Vincent kissed Yuffie and left the house. She waited until the young ninja had disappeared into another room, and then crept through the door. She went carefully through each room, knowing Yuffie had probably already sensed her presence. She had the ear the reflexes of a pouncing tiger. A smile flickered across her face as she approached a darkened room. That is where she would be.

She entered, fully expecting the hard fast kick to her side that sent her sprawling across the room. Since it was expected, she had been able to brace herself for it and recovered quickly. She was on her feet dodging another lightning kick in seconds.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Yuffie asked flipping over Tifa's head to land behind her, as Tifa was throwing a hard right hook at her. "Obviously you aren't a ninja. You fight more like a boxer," Yuffie taunted her.

Yuffie aimed a paralyzing punch at the small of Tifa's back. Tifa easily dodged, bay turning slightly toward her and catching her arm in her hands. She flipped Yuffie onto her back.

"Oooff…," Yuffie gasped as the breath was knocked out of her on impact with floor. It didn't keep her down long. Soon they were locked in intense hand-to-hand- hand-to-foot combat. Yuffie's mastery of the ninja art made her fast, too fast for Tifa to block every punch, kick, and chop that came her way. They traded blows, more of Yuffie's meeting their target than Tifa's. Yuffie was fast, but Tifa was stronger. Her boxer like training made her hit harder in all the right spots. Soon Yuffie was wearing down. Her reflexes began to slow and Tifa began to hit more openings.

Tifa caught Yuffie's right arm and drew it up behind her slamming Yuffie into the wall face-first. Blood gushed from the wound it opened above her left eye, and her nose was bleeding profusely. Tifa saw her chance and took it. She kicked out at the side of Yuffie's knee, taking her down. There was no way she would be able to get up. Her knee shot. Tifa still had her arm behind her. She grabbed the left one, and drew it back and up with the right one, dragging her into the bedroom. She let go only long enough to strip the sheets from the bed. She quickly slashed them into pieces fit for binding. She bound her hands up behind her. Yuffie could barely see for the blood running in her eyes.

"Who…are…you..?" Yuffie asked her, her voice fogged with pain.

"Guess your ninja skills are no match for a boxer, huh?" Tifa asked her, pulling the ninja mask from her face.

"Tifa…? Why…?"

"When I needed my friends, none of you were there. I guess you all just forgot about poor Tifa, in love with a man who would never love her back. None of you even cared enough to see how I was doing. I'm sure Cloud was here in search of that whore Aeris."

"Tifa… I'm sorry…We should…have been…better friends to… you,"

"It's too late for apologies Yuffie." Tifa brought the dagger down across her cheek. She collected the blood from the wound in the vile and corked it. She punched Yuffie hard with a right hook.

"Vincent…." That was the last thing Yuffie thought before sinking down into the blackness.


	11. Chapter 11 The Sixth Key

The Sixth Key

**"**Great, Nia, she will love it!" Vincent smiled at Yuffie's best friend who worked in the Weapon's shop. She was always calling when the stored got some new and exciting ninja weapon in for Yuffie. Yuffie loved her weapons, even if they rarely got used anymore. Kind of the like the way she loved her materia that got used even less.

Today's weapon was a set of six-pointed, cruel looking ninja stars. Vincent thanked Nia again, and headed out the door. He headed for the item shop, but when he got to the door, he changed his mind. Something was calling him home, though he was not sure what the source was. He felt uneasy and started back towards the house, his stride quickening with every step. Something just didn't feel right….

Tifa settled herself into a meditative trance. She reached out to Sephiroth, hoping for guidance in dealing with Vincent. She still could not figure out how to exploit his weakness, the atonement he strove for after blaming himself for Lucrecia's death. It looked as if he had given up on it. He had seemed happy somehow, as she had looked through the window at him and Yuffie. She concentrated harder, freeing her mind and allowing herself to attain the altered state of consciousness that would allow her to communicate with Sephiroth….

_"Ah, love, I see that you have finally figured out how to reach me without dreams." Sephiroth appeared next to her in huge canopied bed, his features softened by the glow of candlelight throughout the room._

_Tifa looked into his eyes and smiled. Then she looked around taking in her surroundings. She was in a large room with candles sending out their soft flame light on every available surface. She heard rain pattering softly on the glass doors leading out of the bedroom to large courtyard beyond. She savored the feeling of the soft, white satin sheets against her bare skin, and the heat of Sephiroth's body warming her. She reached up and tucked a silver strand of hair that had come free from his loose pony-tail behind his ear, her hand lingering on his face. He shifted his hard, muscular body over the top of her and leaned down to kiss her, his lips gliding silkily over hers. It was a long lingering kiss that left her burning for more. She felt his hardness pressing against the inside of her thigh, and knew she would have her every desire satisfied, but first…._

_"Why did you seek me?" Sephiroth asked her. "Could you not wait for your dreams?" his lips turning up in a seductive smile that promised paradise._

_"I need…. I need… help…." Tifa stammered her lust barely held in check. She could feel herself growing wetter with every passing second._

_"With what?" his intense gaze burned into her and she knew that he was well aware of the reaction she was having to him."_

_"I'm not sure how to use Vincent's desire to atone for the death of Lucrecia, to obtain what I need from him…." She struggled to focus on the task at hand and not on the sinful fantasies she was envisioning._

_"Yuffie has a chest full of materia. In that chest she has a Mime material." He dipped his head lower, sliding his hot breath along Tifa's collar-bone. She felt herself trembling, her heart racing._

_"What does that…have…to do…with…Lucrecia…." she whispered trying to maintain control of herself, as he began dropping soft kisses on her neck. He grew harder every minute, his erection throbbing just outside her entrance, against her thigh._

_"Mime, can be used to mimic anyone you have ever met, as well as their actions. You must tap into that power. I will help you." He claimed her mouth in a hard possessing kiss, rubbing his length against the outer lips of her core. She gasped, as an orgasm ripped through her, singing out his name as she lost her grip on the reality of the illusory world they had created together…._

Tifa was slammed back into her body. Her eyes snapped open, and he heard herself gasping, her heart pounding, with the ghost of Sephiroth's name upon her lips. As she struggled to master herself, she remembered what he said about the Mime materia. It was perfect. She couldn't believe that she had never even thought it. She slid the door to Yuffie's room back. Yuffie lay on the floor in a bound heap, still unconscious from the blow that Tifa had delivered a few minutes before. She searched around the room until her eyes landed on an ornately decorated chest with the name Kisaragi engraved in Japanese characters. She saw a soft glow emanating from under the lid. She opened it up. Inside was a treasure trove of material. Tifa sorted through it until she found Mime. She lifted it out, and closed the lid. She walked by, kicking Yuffie's stirring form in the head to keep her unconscious as she went. She didn't need the little bitch, ruining the whole plan.

Tifa moved into the living room. She sat down looking at the materia thoughtfully. _He is getting close, Tifa…." _She heard Sephiroth's whisper as if from a distance. She forced her mind to travel back to that day in the cave when they had all met Lucrecia. She pictured the woman in her mind, the image growing clearer every second. Finally she felt something happening. She was suffused in a warm glow that began at the top of her head and moved down to her feet, engulfing her entire body. A light airy sensation, as if from a breeze settled over her. It lasted on a few moments, and then it was gone. She went back into the bedroom, to look in the full length mirror on the closet door. She was startled to be looking at the image of Lucrecia instead of herself. It was rather unsettling. She reached deeper down into her memory for the way that Lucrecia had sounded when she spoke and any mannerism that she had noticed. Feeling ready, she left the bedroom, and settled herself down on the overstuffed pillows that served as seating in the living room, to wait for Vincent.

As he reached for the door, Vincent hesitated. Something told him it would be a bad idea to enter. He felt absurd. After all, this was his house and his wife was waiting for him inside. He still felt reluctant to slide the door back. No, he had to go in, even with the alarm bells going off in his head. He slowly and quietly slid the door back, and stepped gingerly inside, bracing himself for anything. What he, smelled took him far back in time, to a part of his life that was nothing but darkness and pain. It was the smell of Lucrecia's perfume…. She was dead though, wasn't she? There was no way he would find her inside. He followed the scent into the living room and stared, heart jumping painfully into his throat. Lucrecia was seated on the pillows smiling at him, beckoning him to come closer.

Tifa concentrated all of her energy and will power into turning the house into the cave near Nibleheim where Lucrecia had hidden and then died. It was a struggle for her to keep the image of Lucrecia and morph the surroundings as well. She knew this was a test that she must pass in order to be worthy of Sephiroth and the Promised Land.

"Come closer, Vincent. I fought my way back from the lifestream, to tell you my secret. I kept it hidden even from myself in life. In death, I recalled it, and knew I had to tell you." Tifa said in Lucrecia's melodious voice.

"Lucrecia… how did you get back…?"

"It wasn't easy. I endured many painful trials to come back. Now we can truly be together. Hojo cannot separate us again. My secret will bind you unbreakably to me."

"Lucrecia... I wanted to be with you always. But that was years ago. I have a new life now, and a wife that I love."

"Oh…? You mean that immature little ninja girl? She can never be what I can be to you. After all we share a child."

"What do you mean? We have no children. The only child that you ever bore was…."

"Sephiroth! I lied to you, Vincent. Sephiroth was your son, not Hojo's…."

"That's impossible…."

"Is it? Come with me my love and I will show you." Tifa reached out for Vincent to pull him up to the water mirror on the pedestal in the cave. Vincent took her hand and she pulled him gently over.

"How did we get here?" Vincent asked looking around.

"My powers enable me to recreate any place I have ever been with the focus of my thoughts." Tifa said. "Look into the water."

Vincent gazed down into the water. With a wave of her hand, Tifa placed a false memory in the water.

_Lucrecia and Vincent kissed passionately in his hotel room. They had been working on a project together for the past six months. She was a brilliant scientist, and he was the Turk assigned as a security precaution to her group of scientists which included Hojo and Gast. They had developed a relationship early on in the project and it had been necessary to hide it from everyone else. Turks were forbidden from having personal relationships on a job, as were the scientists. Lucrecia had managed to sneak into his hotel room. As they kissed, Vincent began to undress her. He had been waiting for this moment all day. Soon she lay naked on the pillows of the bed. He hurriedly undressed and they made love into the small hours of the morning. Finally, with a last longing kiss, Lucrecia stole out into the hallway and back into her own room._

Vincent stared into the mirror, mesmerized. How could he have forgotten something like what he just witnessed?

"A month later, you let me die. You didn't stop me from donating myself to Hojo's project. It is your fault that Sephiroth became the way he did." Tifa said as she waved her hand over the mirror, this time showing him flashes of true memories, of the time he tried and failed to take Lucrecia back, thus allowing for her death and the ultimate creation of Sephiroth.

"Lucrecia…I had no idea…why didn't you tell me?" Vincent said pain apparent in his voice.

"I was scare…. This is what I came back to tell you. Leave you little ninja girl and come with me. We can be happy. Consider it your atonement…." Tifa drew close to him, peering into his crimson eyes.

"I can't leave, Yuffie…. I love her…. We have built a life together…."

"You once loved me though, did you not? Are you telling me that you don't care for me anymore?" Tifa asked, pressing her body close to his, tangling her fingers in is long dark hair. She pulled him close, and kissed him, envisioning him as Sephiroth. Vincent had wrapped his arms around her and was kissing her back with utter abandon. She has snare him in her trap and she moved in with her athame, slashing it up across his cheek, catching the trickle of blood of in the vial before he could recover himself.

Vincent opened his eyes abruptly and looked around, finding himself back in the living room. He looked at the woman standing in front of him and holding a vial to the side of his face. He felt warmth trickling down his face. The woman was not Lucrecia, but Tifa, whom he hadn't seen in years.

"Tifa…? What….?"

"Hello, Vinny. Long-time no see…" Tifa threw a right-hook into his jaw, knocking him out. Quickly she bound him with the left-over strips from the sheets she used to bind Yuffie. She pulled him across the room and into the bedroom he shared with Yuffie, leaving them together. She looked at them for a long moment, as they began to regain consciousness. They looked at each other, fear palpable between them.

"Yuffie… are you alright?" Vincent asked, frantically searching her body with his eyes.

"I guess. My knee is pretty fucked up, but otherwise just sore. What about you?"

"I'm okay." Vincent noticed the cut on the side of Yuffie's face.

"Isn't that sweet? You know Yuffie, he thought I was Lucrecia in there. He held on to me and kissed me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. He didn't even think of you." Tifa said, her words dripping satisfaction at the pain this caused to cross Yuffie's face.

"I'm sure you tricked him, you bitch…." Yuffie spat at her. She was seething.

"Yuffie…. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…." Vincent said, ashamed of the truth of Tifa's words.

"It's okay, Vinny. She was your first love after all…." A tear slipped silently down her cheek. "What do you want with us?" she asked directing her question at Tifa.

"Well, as you know Cloud chose Aeris over me. After he left, I never heard from any of you again. Now I need you blood to reach Sephiroth. He is my future now. He loves me in a way that Cloud never did. I don't need any of you anymore….

"Tifa, are you insane?" Yuffie gaped at her. "Sephiroth tried to destroy all of us, you included. And now you think he can give you the happiness you so desperately want? He will give you nothing but pain."

"Enough! I got what I came for. Enjoy your last moments together."

Tifa turned and swept out of the room. On her way out the door she cast several fire spells all around the house. She stood outside and watched as the house burned bright and hot. Without a second glance she turned her back and headed of Wutai…..


End file.
